Ack Nooo!
by Zuko's Queen
Summary: Smoker teaches law at one of the best high schools on the Grand Line, but what are these feelings he's starting to have for a certain freckled faced student? Smoker x Ace eventually
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters within it**

**- 1****st**** Chapter -**

No way. No freaking way. He was _not_ going there. Nothing on this whole freakin' planet could make him walk through those doors.

"Hey sensei!"

Damnit! He cursed inwardly for not already sensing the brat's presence. "So I hear you're going to be supervising my detentions this week."

Chewing slightly on his lip, if only to alleviate some of the stress from not having his beloved cigarettes, (damn school, expecting him to not smoke for 6 hours whilst being surrounded by an army of brats) Smoker slowly turned around until he stood face to face with the dreaded brat and willed his face to retain his usual look of deceptive calm before answering gruffly "Yeah, What of it?"

"Well you see, I just thought that since you clearly don't seem to want to be here and I also don't want to be here, that maybe, _maybe_ you could let me go home and then you wouldn't have to waste your evening here at school when you could be doing much more enjoyable things than having to watch a kid for 2 hours?"

Damn the stupid brat and his tempting words... coming out from those tempting, full red lips of his... wait, WHAT? Was he seriously just thinking what he thinks he thought? No, no way. Those extra hours were definitely killing off his brain cells; there was no other reason for him to be thinking things like that, especially about a student, a cocky, over-confident student at that. Yeah that's it, he was just too tired and his mind just wasn't thinking straight. Having convinced himself he was just tired he managed to put the image of Portgas' lips firmly to the back of his mind. Then, shaking his head slightly, he looked out the window, absently recalling his meeting with Garp earlier that day.

Garp, the headmaster of Grand Line High School, was the one who had annoyingly decided that Smoker was going to supervise this week's detentions. What the idiot had failed to mention, however, was that Portgas. happened to have a detention every day that week and that Smoker would have to spend 2 hours of his own time after school every night with the little delinquent.

Whilst pondering Garp's state of mind, he vaguely noticed that Portgas was still standing there, and quickly collecting himself he answered.

"No Portgas" He growled through clenched teeth. "You cannot go home until you complete your detention. Now sit down and shut up." And with that, he sat behind his desk and glowered at Portgas, hoping he would get the message and just sit down already. Not only was he stuck here, but his head was beginning to throb as well and he was pretty sure that if he didn't get out of here soon, he'd probably have a hernia or something.

"Aaaaaw, but sensei, detention is so boooooring" Great, just what he needed, the brat was whining now and he was stuck with him in the empty classroom for 2 hours. "Besides it's such a nice day outside and I'm sure you've got better things to do with your time."

"No means no Portgas, now shut up and get over it. It's your own damn fault for getting in trouble in the first place" As he said this he noticed Portgas' face dull considerably, his usual cocky smirk wiped clean off his face to be replaced with a childish pout. He had evidently gave up on trying to talk his way out of leaving as he moved away and sat down at his desk and pulled out a textbook, eyeing the cover as though it had offended him in some way, and began completing the extra work pupils had to do during detention. Unluckily for Portgas though, his teacher who had given him detentions in the first place was none other than Hina sensei (aka the black cage, thanks to her extremely sharp tongue and even sharper punishing style), who had decided to set the brat an extra hard essay to do on English literature. Though the brat was seemingly less than happy at having to do the essay, he had already written half a page by the time Smoker looked up at him again from marking the pile of work on his desk fifteen minutes later. Not that it was much a surprise. After all, the boy had one of the highest grade point averages in the whole school despite his loud, lazy attitude. Most that met him usually assumed he was just a stupid loudmouth or just another pretty face with a head as empty as a flowerpot. Not that many actually _tried _to get to know him, to get close enough to figure out that the kid had a lot more going for him than just his looks and that he was actually very intelligent, witty and talented in a wide variety of things.

Not that he cared to notice such things but sometimes, on the rare occasion, Smoker would wonder to himself why he cared at all if people didn't appreciate Portgas' brains and would wonder if it was wrong that he took such an interest in the kid's life or even felt angry on the kid's behalf. There was something about the kid that sparked off his curiosity, something about him that made him _different_ and stand out from the rest.

Wait...wasn't he thinking about this a bit too much? Mentally shaking himself, he cursed aloud when he looked up to find Portgas standing directly in front of his desk.

"What is it Brat?" He managed to huff out.

"Its six o'clock sir and I've finished my essay." He said calmly, his tone almost indifferent.

Startled by this Smoker looked up at the clock which had just gone six. How could it be six o'clock already? Unless the kid had tampered with the clock without him noticing, but no, Portgas wouldn't do something like that. So it meant he'd been thinking all that time without even realising? He must be getting old if he couldn't even keep track of time anymore. A slight cough in front of him jerked him from his reverie. Looking up once again he saw Portgas still standing there, rubbing the back of his head with an almost sheepish expression on his face.

"Err Sensei?" The boy asked uncertainly. "Can I go home now?"

"Hm? What? Oh yeah, you can leave" Smoker answered awkwardly, glaring at his desk so as to not make eye contact with the boy.

"Err, thanks sensei" And with that the boy bowed and took off for the door without glancing back.

Sighing in relief that Portgas had left, he took a few minutes to pack away his sheets and work into his bag and then looked out the window to see a man standing at the main gates of the school. Looking closer he recognised it to be Marco, a former student of the school, who now attended One Piece University and was in his third year and said to be doing a degree in business. Hmm, but what was he doing here at the school? But just as he thought this Portgas came bounding out of the school, heading straight for the gates, no doubt in a hurry to get home. However, instead of just walking straight out, Smoker was surprised to see Portgas stop at the gate, right in front of Marco, and then lean in to kiss him. Marco it seemed, was not surprised at all and instead pulled Portgas closer and shoved him against the wall of the gate and began kissing the younger boy fiercely, hands all the while travelling all over Portgas' body, finally coming down to grope at his ass.

To say Smoker was astonished would be an understatement, he was down right flabbergasted. Here he was in his classroom watching two boys make out from his window, the younger of the two being only about sixteen, maybe seventeen. Not to mention that the Marco guy literally had his hands glued to Portgas, who was definitely too young to be making out with someone as heavily as that. Whilst watching the two make out he felt two things: the first thing was anger. Anger at Marco for touching Portgas that way when he should know better, being about three or four years older than the boy. And two, he felt ashamed at himself for watching them like some lecherous old man, especially as he felt his pants slowly becoming uncomfortably tight.

Slowly, very slowly he wrenched his gaze away from the window ad picked up his bag and coat and left, knowing full well he'd have to walk past Portgas and his..._ boyfriend_ to get out. Surprisingly though, when he walked outside towards the front gate Portgas was nowhere in sight. Silently thanking the gods, Smoker made his way to his car (a new, shiny black Mercedes) parked outside the school gates and drove home, his mind focused on getting there and running himself a nice, hot bath.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own One Piece or any of the characters within but god help you if I did**

**2****nd**** Chapter**

"... and that's why it is now illegal to clone people in this country." Smoker drawled out to his law class, knowing full well that only a handful of them were actually paying any attention. Which was quite unusual, considering how they usually listened to him with rapt attention (out of fear more than anything else), but today they weren't even bothering to _pretend_ they were listening.

The annoyingly high pitched bell rang signalling the end of class. Smoker watched as his class got up and walked out of the classroom, the odd few bowing their heads slightly saying "sensei" whilst the rest carried on gossiping excitedly.

He knew why they were in such an excited state. The annual school dance was coming up and for some cursed reason; nobody could seem to think of anything else besides what they were going to wear and, more importantly, who they were going to take.

For Smoker, the annual school dance was a complete waste of time and a pain in the ass. _Every single year_ since he'd started working at this godamned school he's had to supervise the stupid dance, along with a few senior colleagues, one of them being Hina sensei.

It's not that he hated her or anything: quite the contrary. In fact, she was one of the very, _very_ few people he had allowed to get close to him and they had been friends since they were in high school together. It's just that she annoyed the hell out of him. She constantly spoke in the third person (though Smoker wasn't sure if she couldn't help it or just did it to piss him off) and also seemed to believe that it was her duty of some sort to meddle in his business. Whenever he was pissed off or something, she would immediately show up and irritate him until he finally gave up and told her what was wrong, or she would take it upon herself to snoop around and even spy on him to find things out.

Another thing that never failed to piss him off was that though Hina was the same age as him, (34) she had the entire student body either envying her beauty or trailing after her, hoping she'll give them the time of day. It was rather pathetic to watch actually, as all the male students followed her around, opening doors for her whilst simultaneously singing her praises, or girls growing their hair long and dressing to look like her, hoping the boys would look at _them_ instead.

And although the woman constantly pissed him off (mainly by the way she speaks), he had to admit that, though he wasn't attracted to her himself, he could definitely see why others were. She had a perfect hourglass figure and the face of a supermodel and was also highly intelligent (well clearly, seeing as she is a teacher after all).

Despite her apparent beauty and fearsome nature, she didn't have _all_ the power in the school. It was more or less divided evenly between himself, Hina and ... _Garp_ (who was just on a whole other level altogether). Strangely enough, all three of them ruled the school through fear and respect (mostly fear though).

Smoker needed only to take one step out of his classroom before everyone (students or otherwise) practically sprinted the opposite way to the other end of the school. Everyone except for Portgas that is, who, for some godamned cursed reason seemed to have been born without any sense of danger and instead of running away from him, the cheeky brat actually had the nerve to run _towards_ him, say a smartass comment and then walk off with the bunch of moronic idiots he called friends.

Shit! He almost forgot! He had a detention with Portgas now. Great.

Huffing slightly, he sat down behind his desk and got out a box full of sheets to grade. Glancing up at the clock again, he saw that there were only three minutes until four O'clock and so he decided to silently wait for the inevitable arrival of the schools' number one egotistical, hyper football star with a black hole for a stomach.

And just on time dead on four O' clock, Portgas ran in, panting heavily.

"What happened to you?" Smoker growled out, noticing Portgas' pink cheeks, but he didn't dwell on it for long, mainly because it looked so ...cute. "You look like you've just been running for your life."

"Ah, sorry sir" Portgas replied, looking behind him as though he was scared something was gonna get him. "I just ran into a bit of trouble that's all."

"Whatever, just sit down already."

"Yes sir." Portgas answered and immediately walked to his desk and sat down. Looking up he saw Smoker staring at him. Wondering if he had done something wrong already, he asked "Erm, is something wrong sir?"

"Huh, what? Oh, er no, it's nothing." Smoker rambled, looking away as though out of shame. "Have you got any work to do today?"

"Yeah, I've got to finish off my essay for Hina sensei."

"Oh, alright. Well, carry on then." And with that Smoker turned his attention to marking the papers littering his desk. He was so annoyed at himself for staring at Portgas and for actually staring long enough to be caught. What the hell is wrong with me? He thought to himself. This is _wrong_ and completely inappropriate; I'm his _teacher _for fuck's sake_._

Though maybe he was only feeling like this because he hasn't had a cigar for over four hours. Yeah, that was probably it. He just needed a cigarette and he'd be fine. The trouble was he couldn't just leave Portgas alone while he went outside for a smoke, seeing as he _was_ meant to be supervising him after all. Maybe he could just get some other teacher to cover for him for a few minutes. No, that wouldn't work, all the other teachers had already gone home, except Garp that is and there was no way in hell he was going to ask him.

Well, it's not like anyone besides Portgas is gonna know.

"Hey brat" He called. "I'm just going to go out for some textbooks and things. I'll only be a few minutes alright."

"Oh sure sensei." Portgas said back, a hint of mischief apparent in his eyes. "I just hope you know smoking is prohibited on school grounds."

Smoker stopped dead in his tracks. "What was that brat?"

"I was just telling you smoking isn't allowed on school grounds sir." Portgas answered innocently.

"And exactly why are you telling me this brat?" Smoker growled out. He was sure none of his students knew he smoked seeing as he only smoked at lunch and after school.

"Well I know you smoke and you seemed to be rather desperate to get out of here, so I just put two and two together." Portgas said, grinning wildly at having made Smoker feel uncomfortable (Which is usually impossible unless he's around Garp).

"How do you know I smoke?"

"Well for one, you're constantly chewing on your pens and two, you absolutely reek of smoke, but to be fair I only noticed all this stuff after gramps told me."

Smoker just stared at Portgas. How the hell did the kid's granddad know? Who cares? What matters now is that Portgas could bust him for trying to leave him alone just so he could take a drag.

"Portgas..."

"What? Don't worry about it sensei, I won't tell on you. If you want you can smoke in here since it's raining outside."

Smoker looked from the brat's grinning face to the window to find it was indeed raining. The kid could just be setting him up, he knew Garp doesn't mind if he smokes after school so long as he's not around any students, but if the kid tells... no, he was pretty sure the kid wouldn't tell on him so he might as well. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a cigar and put it in his mouth while he started searching for his lighter, which for some cursed reason wasn't in his pocket.

"Need a light sensei?" Portgas said moving from his desk to stand in front of Smoker and light his cigar. How the hell the kid had managed to ask that so innocently was beyond Smoker. Knowing he should reprimand the boy for even having a lighter in the first place, he decided against it as he took a nice long drag from his cigar and felt a wave of relaxation come over him.

Just when Smoker was about to thank him, the head teacher walked in.

"Ah, hello there Smoker" He all but boomed at him. Does that guy ever speak quietly? He wondered to himself.

"I'm just going to take Ace now alright, so you can head on home now if you want and finish your cigar." Then, turning to Portgas he shouted, "Ace! Hurry up and get your bag, we've got to go_ now_. Hurry up"

"Alright already gramps, just let me put my essay away." He muttered as he shoved his work into his bag, which he then slung over his shoulder as he stood up and walked past Smoker. "Bye sensei."

Smoker just stared at them before turning to Garp and shouting "What?!" in his face. "You're his grandfather?" Seeing him nod Smoker added accusingly, "But you never told me you even had a grandson, let alone one in this school."

At that Garp just started laughing his incredibly loud and annoying laugh. "Oh didn't I? It must have slipped my mind. And by the way it's not just one, my other grandson, Luffy, is also at this school, though he's three years below Ace." Then he turned away, still laughing, and walked out of the classroom, leaving Smoker standing there in shock.

Of all the people to have a thing for he just had to pick his boss' own grandson. Looks like his cigar won't be enough to relax him this time; he was probably going to have to start smoking two at once for any relief now.


End file.
